


Last Night in New York

by homiegdawggirl



Category: Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiegdawggirl/pseuds/homiegdawggirl
Summary: On the last night of her two week trip to NYC, Ophelia meets Norman Reedus. Fluff with a little drama. One Shot.





	Last Night in New York

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Norman Reedus. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. This was originally going to be a multiple chapter story but I couldn't figure out where it was going to end up so I turned it into a one shot. If enough people ask I might be tempted to add on to it.

I follow the crowd out the front doors of the Rockefeller Center and into the cool night air. I absolutely love New York City in the fall. I can’t believe it took me so long to make this trip. I smile as I make my way to the restaurant I saw earlier on my way to watch the live taping of Saturday Night Live. As great as the trip has been, it’s coming to a close. I only have tonight and tomorrow night left. I leave Monday at noon. 

I go inside and am greeted by the hostess. She’s a tiny little thing, blonde, big blue eyes and so much makeup I’m not sure how she can’t be sweating through it. Her name tag says her name is Sarah. 

Sarah leads me past the few late night patrons and seats me at a small table near the window, hands me a menu and walks away. Rude much? I ignore her stuck up behavior and turn to take in the view. It’s the famous ice rink at Rockefeller Center. No one is on the ice but the lights are still shining on the statue of Prometheus with jets of water shooting straight up behind him.

I skim the menu and order the first thing that looks appetizing when the waiter stops at my table. It’s not long before a huge cheese burger and a cold coke is set in front of me. While I’m eating I think about my trip. I’ve been to all the tourist spots plus some. I’ve been to a couple tapings, one morning show and one night show. I have tried to pack as much in to the last two weeks as I possible can. I’ve seen a few celebrities and have been proud of myself not going bat shit crazy like those around me. It’s easy to tell which the tourists are and which the natives are. I’ve tried not to be either. It’s been a dream come true. 

When the waiter places my check on the table my phone dings. I dig it and my wallet out of my bag and check it. It’s a text from a women a met a few days ago. We were both at Museum of Modern Art. As I tried to figure out what the hell I was looking at and why I was even in the museum to begin with she walked up and asked if I knew what the statue in front of us was meant to be. We both laughed, she introduced herself as Danni, with an “I,” and she asked if I was a local. I told her I wasn’t and she insisted that I go to lunch with her and her boyfriend, Kyle, to a place most tourist didn’t venture to. It had been a good time and she had joined me to the live taping of Live with Kelly. She was incredible easy to get along with and just another reason I knew I would be coming back for another visit. 

Danni said she’d love if I could meet her and Kyle for a drink before I left. They seem like nice people and I haven’t really gotten a chance to check out any of the night life. The text says, “Hey Ophelia, we are going to M1-5 lounge tomorrow night. Come and let us buy you a drink. It will be fun, I promise!” I go to hit reply when she sends another saying the bar is just a couple blocks from my hotel in Tribeca. I text her back saying I’ll be there at nine with bells on. 

I pay my bill and button up my jacket. I’m still not use to the colder weather. Texas in the fall is still warm, New York is differently and I love it but rarely take off my jacket. I grab my bag and head towards the door.

I walk into a large group of people as I exit the restaurant and run straight into someone. My hands land flat on his chest, his hold on to my biceps. When I look up at his face I gasp. It’s Norman Reedus. I turn and look around me and see the group I’ve barreled into is the cast of SNL. If I hadn’t just been at the show I might not have known that it’s almost the entire cast and some of the crew I’d seen, including the host, Michael Keaton. 

My eyes bulge and I open and close my mouth a few times trying to find my voice when he says, “Hey, you ok?”

I swallow thickly and nod my head yes. “Sorry,” I whisper as I turn back to look at him.

Everyone around use is staring and I quickly drop my hands. He makes sure I’m steady before he takes a step back and letting his hands drop as well. The group laughs and starts to head inside. Norman clears his throat and takes a wipe at his mouth. “Do I know you?” he asks, looking at me closely.

I laugh and shake my head no. “Ha, no. Believe me no,” I stammer. “Sorry again,” I say and take off in what I hope is the direction of my hotel. There is no way I can walk that far at this time a night but I want to distance myself from those people and that place as fast as I can.

 

After a couple of blocks I flag down a taxi and tell him to take me to the Sheraton in Tribeca. It doesn’t take long before we get there, since there isn’t nearly as much traffic as there is during the day. I pay and make my way into the nice hotel. As I step in the elevator I smile. I had touched Norman Reedus. Well, I had run into him then touched him but still. He’s chest had been warm and firm under his shirt. And his eyes were so blue.

The elevator dings and I jump. I grab at my chest. It scared the crap out of me. I exit the elevator and turn left, walking till I get to my room, 507. I open the door, turn and lock it and drop my bag on the table by the door. I slip my shoes off as I pull my jacket off. Even with the embarrassing moment, the night had been good. I smile and wake into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I just hope tomorrow night is even better.

-LNiNY-

I wake up later than I have been since I got here. It’s almost ten and I know I have to get up and start packing so I’m not running around like a crazy person tomorrow morning before my flight. But first a call to room service to order strong coffee and pastries. If I hadn’t gotten up so late I’d have walked to Grandaisy’s Bakery like I’ve done since I found it. They have great coffee and the best bake goods a girl could ask for. I guess hotel food will have to surface for today. 

I yawn loudly as I began to pick up clean and dirty clothes alike off the floor. I hadn’t been sure what to wear the night before and had scattered every piece of clothing I had brought with me all over the room. I have everything off the floor when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see a lanky, young bellboy with a tray of goodies. He brings it in and sets it all on the small table by the window, I hand him a five dollar bill and he leaves. I sit and pour myself a cup of coffee and look out the window. The view could be of any large city near a body of water, tons of brick and metal buildings, graffiti walls and traffic everywhere. 

I finish the surprisingly good hotel pastries and make my way to the bathroom to pack up everything in there I won’t need again before I leave. Then I hop in the shower. 

Once I’m clean and dressed, I make sure to pack everything in my luggage and leave out a few things I can stuff in my carry on for later. Today I’m going to make a second stop at the amazing pizza place I went to my second day in the city and maybe one more trip to Columbus Square Park. 

It’s around seven when I finally get back to my room. I ate pizza, walked around the park, watched some street performers, ate a hot dog for dinner and now I’m going to get ready for the bar. It’s been forever since I’ve been out. At home all I do is work and sleep. At least that’s what it feels like. I left out a cute black, scoop necked blouse to wear over my jeans. I change and go in the bathroom to put a little makeup on. I hate to wear it but I’m use to it. I have to look professional at my nine to five job at an upscale restaurant in Dallas. It only takes me a few minutes to swipe on some darker than my usual eye shadow, black eyeliner and a deep red lip stain. I grab some hair spray and fluff up my hair a little and I’m done. 

I slip my knee high, kitten heel, black boots back on, grab my jacket and favorite maroon scarf and I’m out the door. As I enter the elevator, I check the name of the bar in the text from Danni and google the address. It’s close so as I exit the hotel I turn left on Canal Street and make my way to the bar. 

Ten minutes later, I’m stepping into the posh M1-5 longue. I had text Danni that I was on my way and she said she would wait for me at the bar. It doesn’t take long to spot the tall, thin as a rail, blonde in no time. Next to her is her short, stalky boyfriend, Kyle. He sees me first and waves me over while he leans down and whispers into her ear. Well, it looked like a whisper, but it was probably a shot because this place is packed and the music is loud. Who would have known that there would be such a crowd on Sunday? I push my way through the packed bodies, saying sorry and excuse me as I go even though I know no one can hear me, until I finally make it to the couple. 

“Hey, you made it,” Danni shouts at me as she stands from her bar stool and gives me a hug like we are old friends. I smile and pat her back a little awkwardly. Kyle sticks out his hand as she pulls away and I shake it. 

“What will you have?” he asks. 

“Vodka and sprite with a splash of cranberry,” I yell over the noise of the bar. He shakes his head to let me know he heard me and turns to the bar to relay my order.

I go to pull my wallet out of my purse I have crossed over my body and Danni gives me a stern look. She leans close to my ear and says, “We got it! We invited you.”

I turn my head to her ear and reply, “It’s really not necessary.”

She turns to look at me and gives me another look. I shake my head and smile. She grins and then Kyle is in front of us, handing both of us drinks. I take a sip and Danni grabs my hand and starts leading me toward the back of the bar. The farther we get from the bar the less noise there is. It’s still loud but at least we won’t have to shout to be heard back here. 

We come to a table where two of girls are talking. Danni turns to me and says, “These are my friends, Polly and her girlfriend Ash.” I smile and she turns to the couple and says, “Hey, this is Ophelia. The girl I told you l met the other day at the lame museum Kyle dragged me too.” She rolls her eyes as she brings her drink to her lips.

I exchange handshakes and hellos with the women as Kyle comes up behind Danni and places a few drinks on the table. I slide onto a barstool and it isn’t long before we all start talking like we’ve known each other for years. 

Polly and Ash say bye after they finish their drinks saying they have an early day tomorrow. They hug everyone, including me and then they take leave. Danni and I start talking about my trip and all the places I’ve been and she starts telling me about her first time in New York. It’s not long till she has given me a list as long as my arm of places I need to go to get the real feel of the city. I remind her repeatedly that I’m leaving the next day but Kyle is efficient in refilling our drinks and she forgets that my trip is at its end. 

When Kyle whisk Danni away to dance, I make my way to the bathroom, wait in line for what feels like forever, some things never change no matter the city, and then head to the bar. I find a spot between two groups and wave at the bartender. He’s busy and gives me the sign for, “Be with you in a minute.” I lean against the bar and look around. There are all kinds of people around and it makes me really appreciate this city. All ages, genders, races together and simple having a good time. 

All of a sudden there is a deep, raspy voice in my ear, “Hey, I know you.”

I turn my head and am face to face with Norman Reedus for the second time in as many days. I gasp. I really need to get my shit together around this man. He smiles at me and says, “You can’t say I don’t this time. I know for a fact you are the clumsy girl from last night.”

I shake my head and turn my body toward him. “Sorry about that,” I say.

He points at his ears and mouths the words ‘I can’t hear you,’ then leans toward me with his head to the side so I can talk into his ear.

I lean toward him and apologize again. He looks at me like I’m crazy and shakes his head then speaks into my ear again, “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He then rubs his hand up and down my arm. The feel of his hand over my shirt sleeve sends goose bumps up my arm and the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stand up straight and smile back at him. 

Thank the gods, the bartender comes over and ask me what I want. I ask for a shot of tequila and another vodka and sprite. He goes to start making them and Norman stops him. Telling him to make it two and put it on his tab. I go to stop him and he smirks at me. He actually just smirked at me. I don’t realize I’m gaping at him until his hand comes up to my chin and shuts my mouth. I blush hard and he laughs at me. I thank him in his ear and wait for my drinks. 

When the bartender sets the drinks down in front of us, Norman picks up the shot and pulls the lime off the rim then holds out the shot glass as if to cheers. I pick mine up and do the same. He touches his drink to mine and brings the glass to his mouth. I hurriedly look away and down my shot, making a sour face and shoving the lime slice into my mouth. I never understood the lime after, how is sour going to help with the burn. 

As I pull the lime from my mouth and put it in the shot glass I see Norman staring at me. I smile at him and lean over to tell him I’d better get back to my friends. He grabs my arm again, gives it a squeeze and I walk away with my other drink. 

Back at the table, Kyle and Danni are sitting close, whispering to each other as they touch more than casually. I smile at the cute and affectionate way they have with each other as I sit across from them. It takes a minute before they notice me then they each give me a big smile. Kyle asks if I want to dance and I turn him down. I hate dancing in a crowd. I’m horrible and don’t want to anyone to see me all spazzy. Danni frowns at me but lets it go. We all start talking again, getting to know each other. 

A couple of drinks from Kyle later and I’m headed back to the ladies room. As I seat down in a stall I hear some girls loudly talking about someone at the bar. 

“I can’t believe that fat bitch had the nerve to ask him to buy her a drink,” the first girl says. 

“I know, right? And he is such a sweet heart that he bought that cow a shot,” the second girl says.

I try to ignore them as I finish. I’d hate to be the girl they were talking about. If I had more nerve and maybe a couple more drinks, I’d go out there and tell them to stop being jealous bitches. I go to open the stall when the first girl starts talking again. “Do you think we should invite Norman to the party?”

“Hell yeah!” the other says. “Just don’t ask in front of that ugly dog he was being nice too. She’ll probably try to tag along.”

I pull my hand away from the handle as if it has burned me. I guess I was the girl they were talking about. I swallow hard and turn my face up to the ceiling willing my tear ducts to stay dry. I hear them cackle as if they are the funniest two people alive. As the sound fades I lean against the stall wall. I realize what I’m doing a second later and quickly stand up straight. I don’t care if this is the nicest bar in the world, its still a bar. I make my way out and over to the sinks. The woman besides me meets my eyes in the mirror and asks if I’m ok. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answer. “Just those rude girls. I didn’t want to get in the line of fire.”

She smiles and rinses her hands, “Yeah, they were pretty awful. You should have seen them in their short tight dresses and six inch high heels. They probably think they are gods gift to men. I feel bad for whoever that Norman guy is.”

I quickly wash my hands and take the paper towel she offers. “Yeah, poor guy,” I mutter as I dry my hands and throw the towel in the trash next to the sink. 

The lady smiles at me and walks out of the restroom. I follow and as I exit the hall where the restrooms are I once again run into Norman. He starts to laugh as he says, “We really got to stop meeting like this.”

I smile sadly, say sorry and try to make my way around him. He steps in my way again and I frown. I really don’t have the patience for this right now. I try to side step him again as I say excuse me. He once again steps in my way. I look up at him and cross my arms. “Can you please just let me by? I want to get out of here.”

“Oh, come on. I was just having a little fun,” he laughs and gives me a panty dropping grin. I fight my smile at his attempt to get back on my good side.

I place both of my hands on his arms and shift him to the side as I step around him. “Thanks for the drinks,” I say and start to move past him. As I look up I see two girls staring straight at me. When they see me looking back they roll their eyes and turn away. I huff and walk back to the table we’ve been occupying for the evening. Danni comes over as I pull my jacket and scarf back on.

“Hey, where are you going?” she ask a little out of breath. 

I smile at her and tell her it’s late and I have a long day of travel tomorrow. She pulls me into a hug and makes me promise I’ll email and call. I turn and Kyle gives me a kiss on the check and tells me to travel safe. I smile and give them a little wave as I make my way back out of the bar. I make sure to avoid going anywhere near the two mean girls. 

As I step outside into the cool night air, I take a deep breath. Its one in the morning and there are quite a few people leaving. I turn to head to my hotel when I feel a hand grab at my arm. I spin around thinking someone is going to mug me or something but its just Norman. He lets go of my arm and goes to pull on his wool coat he was carrying in his hand.

Clouds of stream come out of his mouth as he shrugs it on. “You leaving already? I didn’t even get your name,” he says. 

All I can do is stare at him. Did he really just follow me out of the bar to ask me my name? Why in the world would Norman freaking Reedus want to know my name? I open and close my mouth a few times trying to figure it out. 

He’s hand goes up to scratch at the back of his head as I continue to stare. He starts to say something when I finally blurt out, “Ophelia.”

He smiles and puts both hands in his pockets. “I’m Norman, Ophelia.”

I nod my head, “Yeah I know. I’m pretty sure this whole city knows who you are.”

He laughs and smiles. “You a fan?” he asks.

I feel my cheeks burn as I wrap my arms around myself. I look down at the sidewalk before I can reply. “Um, yeah. I guess.”

He dips his head down to try and catch my eye. I can’t help but laugh at him. “Cool. So you got somewhere else to be or something?” he ask. 

I smile bashfully and shake my head no. “I was heading back to my hotel,” I say. 

Before I can continue I hear the mean girls’ cat calling at us. “Hey, Norman. Want to go to a party at Woody’s place?” 

“Yeah, let the big girl go home and come with us,” the other shouts. 

I just stare at them open mouthed. I have been doing a lot of that tonight and I’ve had enough. I don’t feel like waiting around to see if he will go with them or not and turn around to walk away. 

I only get a couple steps before Norman’s hand is wrapping around my arm again. “Hey, why do you keep walking away from me? I’m gonna think I smell or something if you keep it up,” he chuckles. 

I try to smile but I just can’t seem to make my cheeks and lips to work that way. I dip my head down and wait for him to pull his hand away but he doesn’t. When I look up at him he is staring at me intensely and I’m not sure why. 

From behind me I hear high heels against the concrete and the two women whisper yell, “Like that fat cow could land a hot guy like him.”

I stiffen and close my eyes. Norman’s grip tightens around my arm and I open my eyes to see his jaw tighten. He is looking over my shoulder at the girls as they stumble against each other toward us. 

“Come on Norman, the car is waiting,” one of them yells even though they aren’t five feet from us. 

I try to pull my arm from his grasp but he doesn’t let go. He looks back down at me and says, “You wanna go somewhere else? We can get a cup of coffee and talk.”

I shift my glance between his eyes trying to see if I can find a reason that he would want to do something like that. All I see is crystal blue intensity. I drop my eyes to his shirt and for the first time see it’s an old band tour shirt. 

“Seriously Norman, let the fatty go home. I think you buying her a drink counts as your good deed for the night,” bitch one says. 

Bitch two laughs and says, “Yeah, let her go.” then turns to her friend and snickers out, “she will probably stop for donuts on the way.”

Norman pulls me into his chest and wraps his arm around my back. I feel hot tears gather in my eyes and bury my face into his chest to hide them. He kisses the top of my head then straightens up and says, “Nah, my good deed for the night is telling you that you shouldn’t let any drinks out of your sight at that pervert’s part. Allen has a tendency to look the other way when men slip E or GHB in already loose girl’s drinks.”

I laugh into his shirt. I hear huffing behind me and their heels retreating. “Ass.” “Jerk.”

Norman pulls back slightly but doesn’t let me go. “So what do you say?” he asks. 

I look up at him and grimace. I wipe my fingers under my eyes to rid my face of the tears, making sure not to make my eyeliner smudge too much. Am I really about to turn down Norman Reedus? I shake my head and say, “I really can’t. I have a flight tomorrow and need to head back to my hotel.”

He pouts and says, “Aw, come on. Just one cup of coffee.”

‘Damn him and that pout,’ I think. “Honestly, I’m not in the mood to be around anymore people tonight.”

That makes him smile for some reason. “My place isn’t too far and I have coffee,” he beams with his idea. 

I look at him like he crazy. We just met and he wants to take me back to his place. “I don’t know,” I start but he interrupts. 

“It’s really not that far. And I promise I’m not an ax murderer.”

I look at him skeptically and say, “I’m not sure I believe you. You could be lying and all those documentaries say it’s the handsome, charming men that end up being serial killers.”

He throws back his head and laughs loudly into the night sky. “I promise I won’t kill you,” he says when he can breath again. 

I smile and think what the hell. It’s my last night here, Norman Reedus wants to hang out with me and I can always sleep on the plane. 

“Fuck it,” I say. “Let’s go.”

He smiles brightly and turns me around, never letting his arm drop from my shoulders. We walk quietly toward Chinatown for awhile until we get to a short alley. There is a large metal door painted tan with some red graffiti on it. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. He holds it open and I step inside. 

I jump when the heavy door slams shut and he mutters an apology. I smile shyly and he grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs in front of us. 

When we get to a large sliding metal door, he pushes it out of the way and walks into the small entry way. I walk in behind him and he turns to slide it closed. Straight ahead is an open door. Through it is a messy bed with windows behind it. He turns and asks if he can take my coat. I shrug it off and hand it to him. He places it and his own on a coat rack beside the door then leads me to he left. We enter the kitchen and he walks over to a counter holding a coffee maker. I take in my surrounds as he goes about making coffee. The kitchen is pretty large, well what I would consider large for a New York apartment. Not that I’ve seen any. There is a small dining room table and a few appliances but everything looks clean and uncluttered. 

To the right through a set of open French doors is the living room. It open and almost as spares as the kitchen. All that’s in it is a large, comfortable looking couch, a coffee table that has a few books and magazines, a taller table that has a TV on it and in the corner under a row of windows on both sides is a large chair. Through the windows you can see the street we just walked down. Even though it’s late there is still a bunch of light streaming through the windows. 

Behind me Norman clears his throat and when I turn he is offering me a coffee mug. I smile and take it from him. I take a sip and laugh. “Bailey’s?” I ask lifting the mug. He nods and takes a sip of his own. 

“We can sit and talk,” he offers. 

I turn around and walk over to the couch. I sit, slip off my boots and bring my legs up to curl them under me. Norman comes and sits beside me. Closer than I’d have, if he had sat first. I hold the mug between both hands and bring it to my chest. I notice he doesn’t turn on any lights in the living room. The kitchen light was already on when we got here but that was all. Between the light from the kitchen and the street there is a warm glow around us. 

“Cold?” he asks, noticing I’m hugging my coffee.

“A little,” I say. “Still not use to the cooler weather. It’s still pretty hot in Texas this time of year.”

He pulls a throw from the back of the couch and wraps it around my shoulders. “Texas, huh?”

I bring my mug up to my face and take a sip as I nod. “Yeah, DFW.”

He nods as he looks down at his own mug. When he looks back up at me he says, “I like Texas. People are very friendly there.”

“I never noticed how friendly until I had some shitty encounters with some shitty New Yorkers.”

Norman looked back down and frowned. “Those girls at the bar were bitches. You shouldn’t listen to what they were saying. They were just jealous that I was talking to you and not them.”

I start blankly at my coffee and try to think of something to say. 

“Really,” he continues. “I’m pretty sure you could have been Ms. America and they would have said those things.” He then put his arm on the back of the couch and I felt his hand on my back. He began rubbing small circles just below my neck. 

I close my eyes and let my head fall forward a little. “They were wrong by the way. You aren’t any of those things they were saying.”

I simple nod and contemplate everything they had said. I was like any typical girl. I had low self esteem and they hadn’t said anything I hadn’t thought about myself before. I know I’m bigger than the average women, although by other standards I’m simple average. I’m a little too thick everywhere, plain brown hair and eyes and less than beautiful. I don’t hate myself for the way I look, its just hard not to compare yourself to models, actresses and musicians these days. Their imagines are every where and they hold the standard for beauty. I’m far from it. I’ve come to except me for me and try not to think on it too much anymore. 

“You didn’t hear everything they said about me, so you can’t exactly say that for sure,” I sigh. 

Norman leans forward to place his cup on the coffee table in front of us and sits back. He brings his hand that had been holding it up to my face and cups my cheek, trying to coax me to look at him. I push my cheek into his hand and let my lips brush against his palm before I finally look at him. “It doesn’t matter what they said. They were wrong. You are a beautiful woman and I’d take you over a dozen of them any day.”

I blush and duck my head down. He’s hand drops to my leg and he squeezes it. 

“So, how long have you been in New York?” he asks changing the subject. 

Extremely relieved to move away for the discussion of my looks and those girls, we start talking about my trip. It’s not long before we move on to other subjects, Texas, Georgia, and California. Then we talk about our likes and dislikes, hobbies, bucket list. We talk and talk. I finish my spiked coffee at some point and he takes my mug. Offering more but I decline. He’s arm never leaves the back of the couch and his hand wonders over my shoulders and neck the entire time. 

Not knowing how long we’ve been talking for I notice it’s four in the morning. It doesn’t feel like we’ve been talking that long and it feels like I’ve done nothing else but talk to him since forever. 

I yawn and Norman follows suit. He looks at the clock and says, “Shit, I didn’t notice how late it is.”

I sit up straight on the couch; extend my arms over my head and stretch. The throw falls behind me on the couch and I leave it there. I bend at the waist to grab my boots and say, “Yeah, I had better go. My flight leaves at noon.”

As I begin to pull my boots on he says, “Yeah, you need to get some sleep. I can walk you to your hotel.”

I shake my head no. “No Norman. I can walk myself. It’s not far.”

He laughs, “You really aren’t from here. You can’t walk home alone at this time of night.”

I sit back on the couch, having finished putting on my boots. “Sure, I’ll be fine. I have pepper spray in my purse.”

“Sorry, can’t let you do it. Pepper spray versus a knife or worse a gun, not a good outcome for you,” he says. 

I frown at him and stand. He stands up next to me and looks bashful all of a sudden. He’s hand comes up to his mouth and he rubs his lips with his thumb, not making eye contact. He’s lips move against his thumb as he says quietly, “You could stay here. Take a nap then go back.”

I almost don’t hear him, he spoke so quietly. “Did you just say I could take a nap here?”

With his head still bent forward, he looks up at me through his hair in his face and nods with a small smile. I smile at him and a warm feeling spreads through my chest. “I, uh, I don’t know,” I whisper back. 

“You could take the bed,” he says as he hand moves away from his face, gesturing toward the bed behind the couch. “I can sleep on the couch.”

I shake my head, “Even if I said yes, I couldn’t ask you to sleep on the couch while I take you bed Norman.”

He’s cheeks redden and he suggest that we could share the bed. “I wouldn’t try anything. We could just sleep.”

I know it’s a bad idea, but for some reason I’ve been lead to this moment. I’m standing in Norman Reedus’ New York apartment after having spent hours talking to him and he is now offering to let me sleep in his bed with him. I pinch myself and it stings. He laughs and takes my hand. He walks backward to the side of the couch pulling me along and then turns to lead me to the bed.

He sits on the edge of the bed and I ask were the bathroom is. He points to a door and I all but run to it. 

Inside the bathroom, I relieve myself then wash my hands. I splash water on my face and pull my hair up into a messy bun, using the hair tie I wear like a bracelet at all times, to secure it. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to see what it was that made Norman decide to talk to me at the bar last night. Why me of all the people there? I’m not anything special. Why am I the one here and not some thin, beautiful, culturally conscious women? That has got to be more his type. I shake my head at myself and decide to let it go. I’m exhausted and need to sleep or it’s going to be an even longer day that it would be if I don’t get a nap.

I exit the bathroom and stop short as I see Norman has changed. He is shirtless, barefoot and has a pair of dark grey sweats on that are resting low on his hips. I have to stop my tongue from sneaking out to moisten my suddenly extremely dry lips. I know he saw me look him over and blush as I make my way to the other side of the bed. 

“I put a shirt on the bed for you to wear if you want,” he says as he walks to the bathroom. 

I look down at a large faded band shirt. I figure since I seem to be going with the flow here, why stop now. I quickly strip down to my underwear and pull on the shirt. I fold my shirt, pants, and bra and pile them next to my boots on the floor. I make sure I set an alarm on my phone I’ve had in my pocket, and place it on top of everything. I decided to leave my socks on because walking across the wooden floor has made them chilly again. I slip under the sheet and blanket and marvel at the feeling of soft cotton on my bare legs. I sigh and snuggle down into the pillow beneath my head. It smells like Norman. I’m not sure what kind of cologne he wears but it is absolutely delicious. 

I must have been exhausted because the next thing I know Norman is lying next to me and pulling me close. He wraps his arm around me as I rest my head on his bare chest. The smell is even better directly from the source I think. He buries his nose into my hair and hums. “You smell amazing,” he says.

I snicker into his chest and say, “I was just thinking the same about you.”

I feel the laughter in this chest more than I hear it. I bring my hand up to lie on his chest next to my head and lift my leg over his. We lay there and simple hold each other for a minute before I feel his hand come up to my chin and lift it so we are face to face.

“There is something I wanted to try before we fall asleep,” he mutters.

“Ok,” I say. Then his lips are on mine.

I close my eyes and move my lips against his in a sweet kiss. The hand under my chin comes up and cups my face while his lips pull at mine over and over. Then his tongue slides from my bottom lip to my top and I gasp. He places a small peck on my lips and lays he’s head back down. He’s thumb sweeps over my lips and he sighs. “Damn,” he whispers then pulls his hand away and lays his arm over his eyes. 

I smile and bury my face into his chest. “Get some sleep,” he says and pulls me closer somehow. 

I must have drifted off quickly because the next thing I know that alarm I set is going off. I reach down and turn it off. We have moved and he is now behind me, our legs intertwined and his arms wrapped around me. It’s now eight thirty and I have to go. I lay back and try to decide if I should wake him or not. I turn to look at him over my shoulder. He hasn’t even so much as twitched since I moved to shut off the alarm. He looks so peaceful and I can’t bear to wake him. I slide out of bed slowly and he buries his face into the pillow we had been sharing. I pick up my clothes and head to the bathroom.

When I come out, I pick up my boots and go to the couch to put them on. I feel bad for not waking him and decide to leave a note thanking him for such an awesome last night in New York. I find a small notebook on the kitchen table and tear out a page. I find a pen in my purse and write out my thanks. I’m not sure if I should leave my number or not. As great as the night and as amazing as the kiss was, I’m not sure anything else could ever happen between us. 

I stare at the note for far too long before I finally write down my email address. It’s a different way to communicate and if he wants my number he can ask. I leave it on the table, walk to the front sliding door and grab my jacket from the coat rack. I slip it on and look at Norman still sleeping through the open door. I can’t help but smile like an idiot. I just spent the last eight hours with Norman Reedus. We drank, talked and kissed. I turn around grab my purse and slide the door open. It’s not loud but I cringe. Fuck, did that wake him? I turn around and peer back into his room and see he still hasn’t moved. I laugh quietly and figure between the exhaustion and living in New York he is use to loud sounds while sleeping. I make my way out the door and slide it shut. 

This trip really was the best decision I ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter didn't turn out the way I original planned. There was going to be a lemon. When I got to the part where it was going to be I couldn't pull the trigger. I didn't know you could C block your own characters till then lol.


End file.
